


When the waiting game is over...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just takes too long when you are waiting for the other to make a move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the waiting game is over...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinobotGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/gifts).



"Go ask him!" Cliffjumper growled at Bumblebee's 'friendly' suggestion, annoyed that his quarters-mate would not let the drunken confession rest. Playing human games while drunk off his aft had been a bad idea... Truth or dare indeed, should have taken dare. But hindsight was perfect, to borrow another human idiom.

"I don't want to make an afthelmet out of myself," he hissed back, knowing well that mini bots were looked at as a sort of ever young breed. Innocent in a manner of speaking. With Gears and Huffer around he had no idea how that could be. Apparently certain cultural stigmas were stubborn as all Pit. Which made his interface life dull... Well, more like non-existent.

"Since when has sharing a cube with a friend made someone and afthelmet?" Bumblebee apparently got tired of him, shoved a cube into his hands and pushed him hard enough that he had to flail to keep upright. Of course that made him the instant focus of everyone in the rec room. 

Cliffjumper swore murder, scrawling angrily at the room at large as he stomped to Ironhide's table. 

"This seat taken," he flinched internally, his tone less than friendly. And... "Sir."

"Nah, ya can take it," Ironhide flickered his fingers at the seat, deep aquamarine optics thoughtful. Oh Primus just how much had he seen? But it was really a little too late to worry, much as he would love to. 

Fretting though... Cliffjumper toyed with his cube, too nervous to drink.

"Ya not hungry?" he jumped and guiltily lifted the cube, a large red hand stopped him before he actually manged to take a sip.

"'Kay, Cliff', what is wrong?" that was the last question he really wanted to answer. And really? What did you say?

'Sorry, sir, I've had a crush on you since recruitment'

'Sir, I think you are the hottest thing to walk the surface of any planet I have ever been too'

'Please, sir, take me, I'm yours'

Yeah, all of that would go over well. If he did not end up in the brig he would be divulged for the rest of his existence. Pit, even if he ended up in the brig he would be ridiculed for the rest of his existence. What was worse was that he could feel the heat of embarrassment creep into his cheek plating. 

"Uh..." yes, because that was so much better! Not only was he clumsy but he was also suffering from a speech impediment. Ironhide just had to _love him_. 

"Ah'll take that as a no," Ironhide rose, taking the cube with him and collecting his own half empty one. Cliffjumper stared, nonplussed and slightly annoyed.

"Well?" oh... Did he really want to go off with his superior... Did he really want to go off somewhere, possibly alone, with Ironhide. 

_Pit yes!_

"Sure, sir," he scrambled to his pedes and followed the larger mech, rather like an eager cyberpuppy. Ugh, being infatuated was not nearly as fun as everyone said it was! Or he was somehow doing it wrong...

Ironhide lead him though the Ark, he did not much notice where to since he was fretting and arguing with himself on the inside. 

"Get in," he walked in and stopped to look around. It was a spacious room, suspiciously looking like somemech's quarters. A partially disassembled rifle adorned a work bench and a cozy little alcove consisting of three chairs, one huge and two more normal, sat about a scarred table with a set of cybertronian chess set up for two players. 

Oh...

Dear Primus...

"Go sit," Ironhide rumbled behind him and the tone brooked no argument. Cliffjumper took the least scarred of the two normal sized chairs, climbing into it with little of his usual grace. 

"Do you play?" his cube was dumped in front of him and he looked up a little apprehensively. 

"Sure?" he hated how uncertain he sounded, but he did actually play and loved it. Usually he played with Gears and Bumblebee. Sometimes Jazz would join, and even Prowl. No one could beat Prowl though...

"Thought so, let do a game or two," 'a game or two?' that... That was the entire night here on earth!

"You've got training tomorrow, range shooting... I know it's not till the afternoon, so?" so?

"I'd love to, sir!"

"Ironhide, or 'hide, Cliff', I think we have been dancing around long enough," he froze and looked up from studying the game board very slowly.

"You know what I mean, Cliff', I'm getting real tired of waiting for ya to decide if I'm worth the risk or not... Not gonna jump straight into berth or anything, figured we could start slow an' steady, hmm?" Cliffjumper knew he looked shellshocked. But... Right? This was what he wanted, apart from the not getting into berth, he'd not had a decent frag in.... But he could wait with that. 

"Yeah, 'h-hide, uh... So, green or gold?" he pointed to the board and got a brilliant grin in return.

His spark skipped a pulse and he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the DeviantArt artist & author Rocklight-Tippers


End file.
